NO TITLE
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: This story was written by me and a couple friends. We left it unfinished, as well as untitled, but I decided to upload it, in the hopes of someone being willing to pick it up and finish it for us.


Grass rustles, trees shake and people are terrified as some unknown energy bombards the Kalos Region. More specifically in Cyllage City. When the energy finally dissipates, a ten-year old boy is revealed, covered in soot and wearing torn clothes. This was Ben Tennyson, who was currently unconscious. Luckily, a quartet of adventurers, and a mouse-type creature, were coming upon Ben quite quickly.

"Whoa!" a ten year old boy in the group exclaimed. "What happened to you?" The boy in front of them sat up, and saw the four people.

"Wha?" he said, surprised. "Where am I?" The ten-year old looked down at his torn attire. "Aw man, my lucky shirt!" He complained. "Never mind." He got to his feet, and turned to the group in front of him. "I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson." He introduced himself, holding out his right hand to the group.

"My name's Bonnie!" A younger girl cried cheerfully. "And this is my friend Dedenne!" She reached into her satchel with cupped hands, and brought out what looked like an orange hamster with red cheeks and had 1950s TV antenna coming out of its face.

"Na, na-na." it said.

"Whoa!" Ben recoiled, dropping his right hand. The sight of the creature made him slightly unnerved. "What is that thing?" Bonnie looked hurt.

"Dedenne's not a 'thing', she's a Pokemon!" She told him indignantly.

"And...what's a Pokemon exactly?" Ben was confused. That was when one of the others spoke up.

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu" the boy in a blue shirt said, with a yellow mouse on his right shoulder.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse said.

"I'm Serena." The girl with long brownish hair.

"And I'm Clemont, nice to meet you." The bout with blonde hair with glasses on, making him look like a geek.

"How do you now know what a Pokemon is?" Ash asked Ben.

"Um…" Ben wasn't sure how to phrase his situation. "Let's just say I'm not from around here." He said after a moment of thought. He scratched his head with his left hand, and the group's attention was brought to a strange watch-like device strapped to Ben's left wrist. It was black, with two white pipes on either side, and the face had four 'dots' around it, while the face itself had a green hourglass symbol on it. "What?" Ben asked, realizing everyone was staring at him. Then, the 10-year old got it. "It's nothing," He lied, putting his hand down at his side. "It's just a fancy watch. So...what are Pokemon exactly? Are Dedenne and Pikachu Pokemon?" He wasn't really asking anyone specific, but he was curious.

No-one was answering, so Clemont stepped up to the mark. "Pokemon are creatures which have mysterious power. I guess you don't have any from where you're from."

"No, I don't." Ben replied. "Wish I did though." He reached towards Pikachu, wanting to pet him. "May I?" He asked, mostly talking to Ash, but also talking to the mouse Pokemon.

"Pika?" Pikachu slants his face, questioning whether Ben should do it.

"Yeah, but be careful of the red cheeks" Ash replied to Ben's comment. Ben nodded, and carefully pet Pikachu's head. But a few seconds later, a spark was release from Pikachu's cheeks, hitting the device strapped to Ben's wrist.

"Ow!" Ben cried. "What _was_ that?" He hadn't touched Pikachu's cheeks, but it had happened anyway. He looked to the 'watch', and saw that the face and 'dots' had turned yellow, and the face was turning on its own. 'Oh no, not again.' Ben thought. Turning away from the device, he looked to Pikachu. "Sorry Pikachu." He said. "I think something's up with the watch, and your electricity reacted to it. But never mind, it wasn't your fault." He turned his attention to Ash. "Do you know where I can either get new clothes or get mine fixed?" He asked him.

"There's a shop just down here." Serena said, while looking up shops in her electronic map destination guide.

"Then let's go!" Ash said excitedly.

"Ah." Ben commented. "There's one problem with that….I don't have any money." To put emphasis on his point, he pulled his pockets inside out. "I don't want to wear this ragged stuff, but I'll deal if it means I won't be a bother." Ben _was_ desperate for new clothes, but he also didn't want his new friends to spend money on him.

"I can make some clothes quick. I make the best, right Bonnie?" Serena said, aiming the question to Bonnie.

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed.

"Na na!" Dedenne added.

"Well, okay." Ben said with a shrug. "Oh, Serena, could you also try and fix these?" He gestured to his short-sleeved, white-with-a-single-black-stripe T-shirt, and green cargo pants, both of which were torn and charred in places.

"Sure" Serena shrugged. So that's what happened. The group found a spot, and sat down, and Serena started working on Ben's new clothes. It took a few hours, during which Ben continually switched between annoying Serena repeatedly with 'are you done yet?' and watching Pikachu play with Dedenne. Finally, Serena had finished making his brand new shirt. Its shoulders and sleeves were black, and had a half-circle with a white '10' in it, while the rest of the shirt was green.


End file.
